The Rise of the Black Shadow: Darkrai (An RP story)
by Ryanator1909
Summary: This is my story as the Pokemon "Darkrai" on Twitter for Role-play use. Now that you know that this story is related to RP, don't get upset with me for this not following Darkrai's actual story.


This story is based off of my experiences of role-playing as a Darkrai on Twitter. I only wrote this so others could see my story. I do not own any of the characters in this story, or anything having to do with Pokemon. I only own the interactions I have had with others online. Any resemblances between any characters, alive or passed, is all coincidence. The story is rated T, due to the reference of lovemaking and impregnation.

The Rise of the Black Shadow: Darkrai

The night is dark. Every single star in the black night sky is visible. The moon is nowhere to be found.

The dark spot in the short grass in front of you shakes a bit, then a dark being rises from the shadow. It had a long, white fog that appeared to be like hair. It's "hair" covered half of its face. The creature was already up to its shoulders out of the ground. It had a blue eye, that seemed to have a bright glow to it. It also had a large, dark red colored collar to its body, consisting of multiple spike-like shapes, the largest being in front of its face. As it raised to half of its body, you notice its shoulders emitting a black fog, similar to its hair. Its waist was narrow, almost like an hourglass. As it fully appeared, you see it floating. Sitting there in front of you. You hear a dark, yet happy chuckle coming from all directions at first, but it slowly moves towards the beast, seeming to be coming from it.

"Ehehe... No need to be afraid, human," the beast says to you. "My name is Darkrai... I've been following you for quite some time. Actually, I follow everyone. I see a lot of things. However, I noticed that you had a look to your face that you've been _dying_ to hear a story," he says in a calm tone. "If it's a story you want... Hehehe... It's a story you'll get." The appears to clear his throat, then gestures with its claw for you to sit down. "Rest. It'll be a long story."

You sit down on the grass beneath you, looking up slightly at the creature. A swirl of shadows surrounds the beast for a brief moment, then disappears as a human comes out of it. He is wearing some boots with black pants, a red formal shirt, a white tie, a black suit coat, and black gauntlets that have claws on each finger. You wonder for a brief moment, then realize that this creature is a gijinka. A Pokemon gijinka, that is. He sits down in front of you and relaxes, smiling softly as he meets your eyes with a calming gaze.

He looks away for a brief moment. "Now where should I start off... Oh, yes!" He looks back into your eyes with a slight smirk. "Have you ever heard of a gijinka?" he asks you, his facial expression being one of wonder. "A gijinka is a beast that is not just a beast, but also a human. They have two forms: one being of their normal beast form, and the other being their human form. We aren't much different than beasts and humans, if you think about it. We walk, we talk, we eat, we think - everything that every other creature alive does. Now, with that out of the way, where should I start..." His voice trails off a bit as he looks off into the distance, thinking of where he should start with the story of his life.

"Ah, yes," he whispers to himself, turning his gaze back to you. "Let's begin with my creation... I was created by Lord Arceus to be the second half of the Lunar Duo. I was to represent all things Darkness and Nightmaren. I am like the dark side of the moon... Dark, scary, but most of all, mysterious. I may seem like a ghost, but I am nowhere near being one. I am much more powerful, and I have much more pride than the spirits of the dead that walk this earth. You see, I don't scare humans for the heck of it... No... I scare humans to live. I may be a gijinka, but I don't always eat human foods. I feast off of dreams... I lull my target to sleep with a Dark Void attack, then I ease myself into their subconscious and eat away at their dreams, turning it into nothing but a horrific nightmare. However, you have to be careful..." He looks down. "You have to be careful, otherwise you'll knock the target into an eternal nightmare. That, I learned the hard way when I was preying on the sailor's child back in Canalave City... But Cresselia cleaned that up nicely... You might be wondering right now 'Who's Cresselia?' Well, she's my counterpart. She may be my rival, but that comes along with being brother and sister. She's the one who represents light and dreams. Just a touch of her lunar wing will wake someone from my nightmares..." He looks back at you, into the eyes for a moment, then goes back to examining you as he talks. "But enough of this...introduction, if you will." He looks up at the stars for a bit, grinning as he notices that it's full moon." I restarted my quest after escaping New Moon Island... I came to Alamos Town, where I stayed for a while. I met many people... One of the first people I met was a young girl, whose name is 'Platinum Berlitz.' She was very kind to me... She and I got along very well. After a while, I met a Latias... She was almost like another sister to me. She and I had been through similar things... She, on the other hand, was liked by a many more people. One day, as I was walking along, I met a Zangoose named 'Feudal.' He had split-personality disorder. His other personality was named 'Scars,' and was a very brutal fighter. I also met a young Entei gijinka named "Charity" that same year. She was very sweet to me. She cared deeply for me. She and I became close friends... One day, she was gangraped though." He looks down, ashamed of having failed to prevent the occurrence. "I wish I could have stopped it," he says, a tear forming in his eye," but the past is the past. What's done is done. I'm just glad that Latias was there to take up the child as her own. When it was born, it turned out to be a Giratina gijinka. She was sweet at first, until she grew up. She was frightening to me. She had a dark presence about her. She started to love a trainer named "Hiro." I didn't trust him, as so did he feel the same towards me. As they were going for a stroll one day, I knew that Hiro was going to make a move. I snatched up Gira (this was the nickname the child had) and took her away from him. I tried to convince her that he wasn't a good influence, but she didn't listen. Eventually, Lord Dialga and Lord Palkia came by and started fighting, yet again." He chuckles. "Surely you've heard of what I did to protect Alamos Town before... Well, I tried doing the same to protect Gira. I failed, however. It seemed as if Dialga and Palkia were targeting her. I jumped in the way of a combined attack of Spacial Rend and Roar of Time, but I ended up fainting. Lord Dialga and Lord Palkia killed her then... I was devastated... It took me some time to recuperate, but I did." He looks back up to the sky, taking a moment of silence. You hear the chirping of the Nincadas and the hooting of the Hoothoots and Noctowls around, looking up to the sky as well.

"Now...After some time passed..." he says to you, catching your attention as you look back down, seeing that he was looking at you again. "I met a young Shuppet gijinka named 'Kou.' She and I fell in love after a couple of days into a friendship. She really wanted to become a Banette. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to evolve. I told her that I would help train her, which I did. After some time passed, I met Feudal again. He told me that it was ironic, but he had begun to capture Pokemon as a trainer. It had turned out that he was Kou's trainer. I asked him if it was okay to get married to her, which he accepted the terms. I met with Kou again and proposed to her. With a bright smile, she accepted. She and I were engaged for about a month, then we got married. A Suicune gijinka be-wed Kou and me at the gardens in Alamos Town. It was relatively small of a wedding party, but it was still very bright, in terms of mood. I brought Kou back to the city to a home near the town square. Oh, was she happy. She and I made love that night, and little did I know, but I had impregnated her. I don't know how it was possible, but it happened." He sighs, looking down with an expression of deep sorrow on his face. "At first I thought she cheated, but a DNA test was done on the egg. I _was_ the father," he says, burying his face in his hands after finishing his sentence, crying a bit. "But she fell into a coma after that... I don't know that happened, but she just won't wake up... The egg won't budge, either..."

He looks back up, wiping away his tears, but his look of sorrow remains. "That covers my story," he says. He looks back up and notices the sun coming up over the hills. "I must leave now... Farewell, silent human. Until we meet again." As you look back over the hills behind you to admire the sunrise, he disappears into the shadows again. You turn back around and realize that he's gone... You shrug and get back up, going along your merry way once again.


End file.
